Body Guard
by Aguna
Summary: Richard is in prison for causing permanent damage to his parent's murderer; Tony Zucco. His guardian hesitates to help him, which gives Slade Wilson time to call in some favors with the government. So Richard, meet your government-approved personal guard. Back with an update
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their world, I'm just playing around with them for your entertainment^^ This site_ is_ called _fanfiction_ for a reason^^

Summary: Richard is in prison for causing permanent damage to his parent's murderer; Tony Zucco. His guardian hesitates to help him, which gives Slade Wilson time to call in some favors with the government. So Richard, meet your government-approved personal guard Slade Wilson…

Warnings: Sladin slash, dub-con, killing, etc...

Special thanks to **lalalerah,** without her my plot bunny would have most likely died of starvation. Furthermore if you haven't checked out her story **AWOL** yet be ashamed of yourself^^ And always remember reviews are plot bunny food :)

**Chapter One**

...S_ometimes it isn't easy to differentiate between right and wrong.  
>No, it is more of a question between what's logically and emotionally right.<br>Fighting a battle you know you will lose can be emotionally right, even though it's logically wrong.  
>Running away from a battle to formulate a new plan to can be logical, but those left behind can feel betrayed...<em>

The story starts with a youth facing his parent's murderer.

After a long day of hard work as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans just wanted some time away from his responsibilities. So spending some time as a civilian sounded logical. It was only for a few hours on his own, during a summer night when it was very pleasant out in the park. Only the distant noise of the city reminded him of a world beyond this little piece of paradise.  
>It had been very peaceful, or at least until he found a single figure, sleeping with its head cushioned on a small bush. Normally Richard would have ignored the person, after all beggars needed to sleep somewhere too. The problem was that he knew this man, even though they had only met once. One doesn't forget their parent's murderer. And so the leader of the Teen Titans attacked a sleeping man…<p>

One punch followed the next. Richard's fighting style was sloppy; it lacked the gracefulness he normally showed. He was beyond himself, acting like a wounded animal, just wanting to _hurt_ the man.  
>Only after Tony Zucco started to cough up blood did Richard regain some of his senses again. Surprised, he realized that his hands were covered in blood.<em> If I continue like this I'll kill the man… He thought, staring down at his crimson hands.<br>So what? The guy killed your parents! Isn't it your right to kill him? The darker half of Richard argued, wanting to get his hands back around Tony's throat.  
>I can't go around killing people!<br>You protect people yes, but you don't protect your parents murderer, he doesn't count! Hell it would be worse if you killed a chicken.  
>I protect the law.<br>By standing above it, or how many of your weapons are registered? And not to mention your license, or lack thereof. How long have you been driving now?  
>That's different… Emotion was trying, but logic was winning the battle within Richard's mind.<br>Sure it is…  
>I mean it!<br>Hmmmm…  
>You're an idiot. He wasn't proud of it, but resorting to childish names was all that Richard had left to try and shut his logical side up.<br>You are aware that you are talking to yourself, right?  
>You're worse than Slade!<br>Ever considered that Slade might be right…  
>That's it, I knew I shouldn't listen to you, you damn… <em>Richard's thought process was interrupted as something hit the side of his head and knocked him out.

Unbeknownst to Richard, a police officer had been near. Originally he was checking out the area to see if it would be a good place for a midnight picnic for him and his new girlfriend. That was until he saw a youth standing above some bleeding beggar, a clear situation for the cop. With a quick movement he knocked the little punk out. The kid didn't even react, he was most likely high or something.

As Richard awoke he found himself alone in cell of the Jump City prison, hearing something that made him shiver and cringe: the voice of his guardian, Bruce Wayne, talking with another police officer…

In another part of the same city the villain known as Slade was calling in a few favors with the government. It wasn't too hard, after all his civilian persona, Slade Wilson, was acknowledged and respected by the state._  
>Or rather they fear me, <em>thought Slade amused and slightly disgusted by their spineless behavior. _They know that they wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against me. So they do everything they can to stay in my favor. If everything goes as planned they just might be there… Funny how there are people who hope to gain my interest, but those people are vermin. Low lives who hope to find my acceptance. As soon as you give them a chance and they try to impress you they fail, but not you, my little bird. You curse my morality and chosen lifestyle, insult me when I give you advice, and yet your body betrays you. You change your fighting style, you still use the moves I taught you and you copy my more advanced fighting technique when I escape or land a good attack. Those insults you spit are never too personal, never insulting to my past or how I lost my eye. I know you could do so much worse, and you know it too, don't you pet? Slade began to pace, lost in thought, addressing a metal image of the Teen Titans leader in his mind.  
><em>

_So why not do worse? Is it because you respect me? I know that I don't do worse because of my respect for you. Your insults are that of an angry teenager who doesn't get his way and refuses to listen to his caretaker. Still all you manage to do is to amuse me, with your display of your temper, and please me by being the perfect student. Watching you is like watching a bird trying to sound more dangerous than it truly is; with animals it is amusing, with others it is annoying, but with you it is plain arousing. I wonder what lovely sounds I can force out of you when you drowning in lust I caused...  
>Today was very successful, for my plan of seeing you covered in blood with your eyes and your mind lost in rage had been so beautiful. Sadly you needed to be stopped, a soldier needs to be aware when he kills and why. No, killing is something which I have yet to teach you. Otherwise you would be broken and believe me, if I didn't care about your mind you would be suffering Stockholm Syndrome by now, as my little sex slave. It's a shame really, you would have made such a lovely mindless pet, but no. You are meant for so much more. A cure for my boredom, never my equal, but a worthy opponent, someone I can take pride in defeating. <em>

_At his next thought Slade scoffed, his bird truly didn't realize what he was dealing with. I've fought the Justice League before and survived to tell the tale. I could defeat them but on their own they are so boring. I wonder if you will ever realize just what you are doing by entertaining me? Would you agree to be my apprentice if you knew? Luckily you weren't in costume when you attacked Zucco, the cop would have had reacted differently to a hero. Probably he would have thought that you had a good reason for the fight. But now you sit in prison. Don't worry, I will take care of you. Imagine, you won't be forced to stay in a cell, no you will be allowed to stay with me. With a metal band around your ankle so you won't escape, or maybe a collar. This time you won't be able to escape me, this time you will be legally mine… _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and other stuff: see first chapter

**Chapter Two**

As Richard awoke he found himself alone. It appeared that he was in a cell of the Jump City Prison. He then heard something that made him shiver and cringe: the voice of his guardian, Bruce Wayne, talking in a rather annoyed voice with someone else.

"… was covered in blood, a right mess your kid made there..." The unfamiliar voice spoke. Richard had to assume that it was a police officer and began to listen harder.

"Did Tony Zucco survive?" Bruce didn't sound happy, even more so than usual, and that meant bad news for his ward.

"No, the boy killed him," There was a brief pause. "What are you going to do now, Mr. Wayne?"

"Do you know if Richard intended to kill the man or was it an accident?" Upon hearing his mentor say "kill" Richard shuddered, knowing that for once that word pertained to him.

"Looks like clear murder to me sir, but surly your lawyers can try for mental instability. Still, the press are going to have a field day with this when the story leaks out…"

"Your station will get an anonymous donation in a few days, will that be sufficient?" As Bruce said this, Richard felt sick. The man had to stoop down to bribing, all on his accord.

"Thank you sir. Any wishes on how the boy should be treated?"

"Keep him in solitary confinement for the time being, I need the discuss the situation with a few people."

"Anything you want, sir." The voices died down and Richard was left alone with his thoughts.

_Was he glad that Zucco was dead? Proud even? Had he really killed the man? Did Bruce think of him as a common murderer? Was he a murderer? Should he be disappointed that his guardian left him alone or should he be more disgusted with himself? What would his parents think of him? What about his friends, his team? Was there still the Teen Titans, or did Batman make sure that he would never be a hero again? Did he deserve to be a hero still? Did he… _Richard groaned slightly at all the confusing thoughts that were making his head spin; he felt drained. Another nap sounds so nice right now…

There was a noise and Richard raised his head slowly, only to meet the eye of the newcomer. Singular on account of how the man had and eye-patch over where one of his piercing gray eyes should have been. The man wore informal clothing; jeans and a black t-shirt. The way he carried himself and his impressive build screamed soldier. Or rather, seeing the shocking white hair, ex-soldier. Richard shifted under the gaze of the man, he seemed to look straight into his soul, and it was highly disorienting. The smile which slowly bloomed on the man's face didn't help either. It was the kind of smile a surfer saw on the face of a shark that was followed by a quick and painful death. Shaking his head to lose eye contact and clearing his throat, Richard started the conversation.

"Umm, hello Mr. …?" The teen paused, realizing that he didn't know this strangers name. A slight chuckle escaped the man. _Sure, laugh at my situation, you bastard! _Richard thought dully.

"Wilson, and I'm here to make you an offer Richard. I can call you Richard, can't I?" The question sounded fake, but Richard really couldn't refuse without appearing rude. The feeling that the man was aware of this didn't help either.

"Sure Mr. Wilson, what is this offer you're talking about?"

"In a moment but please, answer a question for me first; did you ever think about what would happen once you met Zucco?" The white-haired man leaned against the bars and Richard looked down. He hadn't thought about it, not because it had never occurred to him, but rather because he refused to think about it, always with the excuse that Zucco was in prison and therefore already judged.

"No I didn't." The teen finally spoke.

"Do you have plans on what you'll do now?"

"No."

"Well let me help you," the man's smile seemed predatory. "There are a few possibilities for you now, but first tell me; do you fell quilt for causing Zucco's death?"

"I…" _Did he feel guilty? Did he wish Zucco was still alive? Would he change what had happened to him? No. Fuck, the man was really nothing but a murderer, wasn't he?_ "I don't feel guilty for killing Zucco."

"Excellent," Richard jumped a little as Wilson's word choice but the man kept on talking. "This leaves you with four choices."

"Four choices?"

"Yes, four possible future paths, if you will. Well the first one would be that you accept the punishment for killing another human being, and then decide to move on after your prison sentence or possible mental ward. However your future would be screwed because you were a former prisoner, no matter what some of the social helpers tell you. You know as well as me that that is bullshit."

"Okay…" _That didn't sound so bad, did it?_ Richard's mind raced as he thought option one over.

"The second one is that you decide killing, no matter who, is wrong, and what a horrible person you are for not feeling remorse. It ends with you committing suicide."

"Suicide" _That was a choice that hadn't occurred him. But maybe it would be the right thing to do, wasn't he a murderer?_ His train of thought was interrupted by a hand closing around his throat.

"Don't even think about it boy!" Richard flinched at the extremely familiar voice… "I'm here as a representative of the government. You are far too skilled, too much of a waste of a good human resource, to commit suicide." The man withdrew his arm out of the teens cell, making Richard relax a little.

"Excuse me?" _Human resource? Just who was this guy? That had sounded rather twisted... _

"Your grades child, there was a background check as per usual. Your intelligence level is far above average, and further more you've received different self-defense lessons. You have big potential so don't even think of wasting it. This leads to possibilities three and four. You didn't seek Zucco out previously so you trusted the government to keep him away, didn't you?"

"Well, yes…" Richard began thinking the man's words over. Didn't that seem childish now; trusting the adults to take care of everything? But did he really trust them? As much as he enjoyed being a hero, wasn't it sad that people with more experience than him let an underage kid fight crime?

"Now you can blame the government for forcing you into the role to of facing your parent's murderer and decide that you should prevent others from such a situation. Either by becoming some sort of avenger, fighting crime on your own and killing people, or by improving the government's forces by joining it. Those being options three and four."

"So in one I would be killing illegally and in the other I would be killing legally?" _Wilson had to be joking, right? _

"I am serious about this, ever heard of mercenaries? There are times when killing is an approved solution. You would be working in less public situations. Well, after you complete your training, of course." Wilson's gray eye pierced through Richard as he absorbed the information he was being given.

"Don't I deserve some kind of punishment?" _This all seemed far too easy, almost like a trap… _

"Why? The man had a death sentence anyway. A bit of paper work and you didn't commit a crime but rather completed your first mission."

"But I would have to kill again." As nice as it sounded to get off easy, the first path seemed more like it. Richard just needed to get his punishment over with and move on. It wasn't like he could return to his home again. "I'd rather take the first choice, but thanks for your time." Wilson took step closer and was now directly in front of his cell. Subconsciously Richard shrank back towards the other end of his cell. The man seemed furious. Couldn't those bars be bigger?

"You misunderstand me boy, the decision has already been made. You are a criminal now, and are currently under the custody of the government as they believe your former guardian is unfit for such a role now. "

"So what was the whole point of the conversation?" Richard mustered up all of his courage to glare at Wilson. _God talking to this guy is annoying, just like talking to Slade… _

"The government appointed me as your mentor. I had hoped that we would have an easy start, with you making the right decision," he sighed. "I will have more work than expected, won't I stubborn child? Now come, the car is waiting." With that the man turned his back on the teen and began walking away.

With handcuffs on, Richard was lead by two policemen out of the cell and outside into the bright sunshine. There idled an expensive looking car. Wilson talked for a moment to the driver, an older, pristine looking man. The elder of the two noticed his look and gave him a small smile. "I'm Wintergreen. I work for master Slade as a butler. You must be Richard, he has high expectations for you. Make him proud, won't you?" He said in a British accent.

Richard's mind froze along with his body as he stopped walking. _Master Slade?_

The man in question chuckled. "Don't scare the boy like that, my friend. We wouldn't want him to confuse me with that upstart villain, Slade, here from Jump city. The fact that he took my first name as pseudonym is insulting enough."

_Of course this wasn't Slade, it couldn't be! Slade neither worked for the government nor would he ever insult himself_. That calmed Richard down enough so that he could get into the car, all the while trying to ignore the feeling of being trapped with a man that wore a victorious smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Chapter Three 

The drive was rather uneventful, Richard sat across from Wilson with his back towards their destination. Wintergreen drove the car; he was separated from them through a glass wall. Richard didn't feel much like starting a conversation with his new companions. _They're more like kidnappers_ he thought dully as he tried to memorize the route they were taking. They were leaving the city and the car drove into a small forest. While it was still in the forest they suddenly came to a stop.

"Where are we?" Richard asked rather surprised. Wouldn't the forest be a great place to run out of fuel…

The glass wall was pulled down and Wintergreen chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, we are not camping here my boy. I have to stop or else our car would get a rather nasty electric shock," he said as he opened his door and got out. 

"Electric shock?" Well that was certainly an unexpected answer.

"Security reasons." Explained Wilson. "We are about to enter my private property, and I dislike uninvited visitors."

"Just how strong is this electric barrier?" Asked Richard, a bit worried. Someone could easily get hurt!

"Well, let's just say I never have to face uninvited visitors and the predators here get a nice meal." That was all Wilson had to say with a short, cruel laugh.

"You mean people die here? What happens to the children that play in the forest or others for that matter?" _Honestly just how egoistical could one person be?_

"Can't say I care, a trespasser is a trespasser. " Was the flat answer.

Realization shocked Richard to the core, this man really didn't give a damn if he killed someone. Also, if he didn't find a way to get past this barrier, the teen would be trapped here. Trying to gain more information, the teen continued the conversation.

"I still can't see your house." Which was something Richard really wanted to do.

"Manor, actually, and in a few minutes you'll be able see it along with the small lake next to it."

"You're not a fan of big cities, are you?"

"I work in cities. This is a place to rest and train for me."

"Doesn't it become boring?"

"Why should it? Especially with you around now, you can keep me entertained," replied Wilson. Richard didn't know why, but the way Wilson said "entertained" made his skin crawl.

"Don't you have any family?"

"Only Wintergreen. He took care of me when I was younger and now he works for me."

"Hmm..." Lovely, didn't that sound familiar… 

The car door opened and Wintergreen entered again. "We will be there in a few minutes Richard, master Slade can show you your room and I will prepare a light meal for you. You must be rather hungry by now."

Hungry, was he hungry? Well, yes, the last time he had eaten was before he went after Zucco. That felt like an eternity ago, so much had changed in his life.

Remembering to be polite Richard quickly answered: "I would like that very, much thank you sir."

"Now now, call me Wintergreen, my military days are behind me." The glass was pulled back up again, leaving Richard alone with Wilson.

"I expect you to either call me sir or master Slade." Continued Wilson on the conversation.

_Why was he so sure again that this wasn't Slade? _Richard thought.

_Because this man works for the government. _Another voice in his head argued back.

_And lately you trust in this institution why again?_

_Will you just shut the fuck up already? _Robin growled in his head, tired of the two voices fighting back agn forth.

_So denial it is then? Because the only way the situation could be worse would be by acknowledging that this is indeed Slade._

_What part of shut the fuck up is so hard to understand?_

"As for me, I will call you either apprentice, or maybe Robin. It was a pet name from your mother, wasn't it? In honor of your acrobatic skills, if I remember your file correctly."  
>Richard flinched; he didn't want to be called by his old hero alias and he especially didn't want Wilson to use it out of familiarity. However, he couldn't really explain without either giving away sensitive information or showing emotional weakness. Wilson really didn't need an additional weapon to use against him, so Richard stayed silent.<p>

After a few uncomfortably silent minutes in the car they finally came to a stop in front of a small manor. And indeed on the right side was a small lake. The whole scene would've looked rather peaceful if it hadn't been for the electronic fence system around the house. Instead of a nice house, Richard couldn't help but see it as a cage. Or rather a glorified aviary.

Wilson led Richard inside the manor. At every entrance the man paused to enter some kind of code to open the doors, seeing as keyholes were nowhere to be found. The furniture, Richard noted, seemed simple but expensive. Apparently Wilson was one of those really rich people, the type of people who don't bother to make a show out of their money because it came naturally to them.

Reaching the end of a corridor, Wilson stopped at two doors. "The right one is the entrance to my personal bedchamber, and the left one is to yours. Our bedrooms are connected by a bathroom. "

Before Richard could make a comment about the idea of sharing a bathroom, Wilson disappeared into his room. Unsure about what to do he stayed there for a moment before remembering that Wintergreen had promised a meal and was about to turn when a hand on his right shoulder stopped him.

"And where exactly to you think you are going, apprentice?" asked Wilson in a sharp tone.

"To the kitchen." _It's not a crime._ Richard had to restrain himself from lunging at Wilson, who just annoyed him by existing, and kept that last part to himself.

"You neither know where it is nor do you have access to the room." The tone was stoic, yet Richard felt as if he just had been insulted and replied snappishly: "Yes I noticed, one would think the electronic barrier outside would be enough of a safety measure! Anyway, can I get the directions and the code?"

"Yes and no."

"No?"

"You have yet to prove your loyalty to me. Therefor I will give you the directions, but not the code."

"So I have to wait for someone to get me?" _Seriously?_

"Don't worry." The smile on Wilson's face turned predatory. "I have a collar for you. It allows you to pass through the doors inside the house. Then I can remove your handcuffs."

_A collar? _Richard froze for a moment, and Wilson used that moment to put on a simple silver collar with the front tag containing the letters SW in black.

Wilson leaned closer to Richard and whispered in his ear. "It might seem bad now, but you'll learn to like it."

_How's that denial thing going for you?_

…

_I thought so too._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter Four

Still dazed, Richard followed Slade into the kitchen. There was Wintergreen, standing with his back towards them as he prepared the food.  
>"Your meal should be ready in a moment, sirs."<p>

Silently they sat down. When Wintergreen turned around his gaze lingered on the collar for a moment but he made no comment.  
>The meal was a quiet situation, and as soon as it was finished Slade began to talk. "Wintergreen, you can show Richard to his room now. Richard, you will be woken up at 0600, and I expect you to be ready for breakfast at 0645."<p>

"Of course sir." The butler replied and Richard simply nodded, glad to leave Slade's presence for a time.

* * *

><p>Richard's room was sparsely decorated. There was a comfortable looking bed, a work desk with a chair, a dresser, and an empty bookcase. Sighing softly the teen laid down on the bed. Even after he closed his eyes sleep didn't come. He had slept far to much recently; first in the cell and then in the car. Before now Richard had been surprised; most of his emotions had been absent, leaving him pleasantly numb, but now that he was alone in a room with nothing to concentrate on, they all rushed back, threatening to suffocate him. It was all too much, his whole life changing and everything being out of his control.<p>

He still didn't regret killing, and why did he have to stop being a hero? So what if Richard was a murderer? Bruce Wayne was a superficial idiot, but nobody would say anything like that about Batman, would they? So Richard could still be Robin, right? He still wanted to help others. So what if Bruce was suffering from schizophrenia? If that was the price to be a human playing a hero, then so be it. No human was perfect. Richard knew this and so did the others. But a hero was a role, wasn't it? Every great actor is said to be a schizophrenic. A hero was solely someone to give people hope. It wasn't like people wanted to know the truth about their heroes. They might say they did, but deep down they really didn't. How else could heroes remain undetected? Honestly, how hard was it to figure out who could afford all of the stuff Batman had? And how could a body like Superman's be missed? Richard wasn't so arrogant as to believe that he was perfect, he was human, but Robin was a one dimensional role. There was no reason to deepen him, there wasn't room for that. During a show one had to be perfect. Shouldn't he, the one who had been in the spotlight with his parents since he could walk, already know this?

Satisfied, the 17 year-old leaned back. Nothing had truly changed, and he didn't hate himself for killing another person. He, the acrobat, the actor, could still function. After all, the show had to go on.

* * *

><p>At exactly 6 am, or as the military call it, zero six hundred, three loud knocks awoke Richard. Dazed, the boy got up, gathered himself together just enough to yell back that yes, he was awake, and turn towards the shower. The bathroom was in the corner of his room, without much separating the two. Due to the early morning, the information that the bathroom was shared left the teen's mind...<p>

Richard quickly got out of his clothing. He had worn it for nearly two days straight and it felt entirely too uncomfortable. Plus, there was still blood on it. He shuddered slightly and tossed the clothing carelessly away.

The shower was almost a key stimulus for Richard. It had all started when he was a preteen, living in Wayne manor. That's when the first interest to 'explore' his body had started. Any other room in the manor but the bathroom was out of the question for such private acts. He had been too afraid that someone might discover his new hobby. From past experience he knew he could be caught, he always had when he tried to steal a cookie or skip his homework, and being caught during 'that' was out of the question. Even at the tower with his team his bathroom had been his only safe haven. His own room had been too full of criminal wanted posters to relax.

After taking care of his hair and lathering his body up, Richard let his mind drift away while his hands wandered, allowing his body to act on its own.

Precisely at 0607, Slade opened the door that connected the bathroom to his own room. He had expected to see the boy naked for a moment before claiming to have accidentally entered unannounced. The show that greeted Slade instead was a surprise, but a good one.

The young man in the shower played with his nipples, shuddering slightly at every twist. His right hand slowly left his chest area to play with the happy trail of black hair below his navel. With every stroke Richard's hand came closer to his stiffening cock, the tip of it already being covered in pre-cum. As soon as the hand hit home the first moans were voiced. A few strokes later the boy came all over himself. Smiling, the satisfied young man opened his still-unfocused eyes to meet an amused, lust-filled gray one.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the rare updates, but my live is back on track so it should be better in future^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Just a short info:

This is story is not dead, chapter five will be published as soon as it is betaed^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their world, I'm just playing around with them for your entertainment ^^ This site_ is_ called _fanfiction_ for a reason ^^

Summary: Richard is in prison for causing permanent damage to his parents' murderer, Tony Zucco. His guardian hesitates to help him, which gives Slade Wilson time to call in some favors with the government. So Richard, meet your government-approved personal guard Slade Wilson…

Warnings: Sladin slash, dub-con, killing, etc…

Chapter 5

_The young man in the shower played with his nipples, shuddering lightly at every twist. His right hand slowly left his chest area to play with the happy trail of black hair below his navel. With every stroke, Richard's hand came closer to his stiffening cock, the tip of it already being covered in pre-cum. As soon as the hand hit home, the first moans were released. A few strokes later and he came all over himself. Smiling, the satisfied young man opened his still-unfocused eyes to meet an amused, lust-filled gray one._

The two looked in silence at each other. Richard didn't know what to think or to say. The situation was plain embarrassing and he quickly averted his gaze, subliminally ignoring the lust the other male displayed.

Slade felt a huge surge of lust; getting such a show by the object of his desires was a big turn on for him. The innocence displayed as Robin averted his eyes only triggered a predatory need to taint the pure young flesh. Getting himself under control, he offered a short apology for walking into the bathroom and left the room in a slow pace.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Richard finished his shower and walked in a towel back into his room to get dressed. Sure enough, a light blue t-shirt and black jeans were laid out for him on the bed. Next to the bed was a pair of black sport shoes with a clean sock in each one. As surprised as he was by the lack of underwear, he tried his hardest to ignore it, like the fact he could hear perfectly well the running water from the shower in the bathroom. Logically, it meant Mr. Wilson would have heard it earlier also. The conclusion these facts pointed to wasn't something he was ready to face. Slade owned him as far as the law was concerned, and if he wanted to use him sexually, there would be little he could do to stop it. With the power he seemed to have with the government especially, he couldn't even leave the house without Slade's permission. Not to say he was against two males or two females together—especially since the kiss with Starfire didn't arouse any desire in him—so he had already started to consider the possibility that he might be gay. But as a hero, there had been little time for romance and neither Cyborg nor Beast Boy sparked any lust in him and dating someone outside the hero community was just begging for disaster.

Collecting his thoughts, Richard got dressed and left the room for breakfast, desperately blocking out the deep moans sounding from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Even though it would have been easy to force Richard to submit to him sexually, he wouldn't do that. If there was one thing Slade detested, it was the act of rape. A man who couldn't find himself a willing partner for sexual intercourse wasn't a real man in his opinion. And sex as a tool to torture someone else was degrading to oneself. Having someone willing, begging to be fucked or to be allowed to suck, that was real control. The only sexual violence he engaged in was tying the other up and issuing a good old-fashioned spanking. Under the pleasant spray of the shower, Slade allowed his mind to wander:<p>

_Richard didn't turn away, his gaze heated as his right hand stained by his own seed moved upward so he could lick it clean. With long strides, Slade was directly in front of him, his left hand lightly touching Richard's hip and the right pulling his face close so he could growl in his ear. _

_"Do you know what happens to a cock tease like you? They live happily ever after until they provoke the wrong man; a man willing to put that smutty flesh to good use and you know what? They love it just like the little sluts they are, and you're acting like one. Do I need to treat you as such?" There was a soft whimper for an answer as the younger body pressed himself against the older male. "No, tell me what you want." _

_There was another whimper and then, "Please use me." _

_With a cruel chuckle, Slade replied, "That's not good enough, my little pet. You have to say what you are and what you want." _

_"Please, I'm a little slut and I need your big cock." _

_"Then get on your knees and suck." _

Slade came_ w_ith the image of Richard on his knees, sucking him off.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Richard was greeted with the sight of Wintergreen being busy with cooking breakfast. "Do you need help?"<p>

"No, but it is very kind of you to offer, young master," Wintergreen replied softly. Setting the table, he added, "When you are finished, I will accompany you to the gym. You should do a light warm up to get ready for master Slade."

Richard just nodded and enjoyed the good meal. Once he was finished, they went to the gym. After a few stretches he looked around. The room was similarly equipped like his old one in Titans Tower. Suppressing the sudden sadness, he allowed his mind to go on autopilot as he started his normal training routine. The sound of of the door opening ripped him of his endorphins and adrenalin-caused high. There in the doorway was Slade, looking approvingly at his performance.

"Very good, Robin. Now, lets begin out training."

He turned around, clearly expecting Richard to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own ^^

No porn, but there's important emotional development ^^

_The sound of of the door opening ripped him of his endorphins and adrenalin-caused high. There in the doorway was Slade, looking approvingly at his performance. "Very good, Robin. Now, lets begin our training." He turned around, clearly expecting Richard to follow him._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Cautiously, Robin followed Slade through the hallway to another room. Entering the room, he felt himself getting nauseous. On the left side was a professional shooting area and on the right were several cans built up far away, reminding him of an old training western with the goal of aiming with a gun and hitting the target from a great distance. It didn't take a genius to figure out what his self-accounted master would start to teach him.

"I'm not using guns," he said clearly, trying to make himself sound as commanding as possible.

The answering smirk destroyed any kind of hope that it might have worked. "Oh, I understand and even share your dislike for guns," Slade said in a mocking, sweet voice. "Any idiot can use them to kill. It lacks style, doesn't it? However, it is a good alternative plan and knowledge never hurt anyone. So, how do you want to start? With the physical," he pointed to the left side, "or the mental part of the training."

_'Mental part?'_ To Richard, both areas seemed similar. _'What could be the mental challenge in shooting tin cans?'_ A sick curiosity filled him, but his self preservation instincts shouted at him to take the physical training. Whatever Wilson had planned couldn't be good for him. "I would like to start with the physical part, sir."

Slade nodded and they went to the shooting area where he handed him a loaded gun. It felt heavier than its actual weight. Buried images of being fourteen years old and being shot by the Joker violently resurfaced and Richard started to tremble violently until strong arms pulled him against a hard chest, hugging him from behind. Unthinking, he leaned into the embrace, not caring who comforted him, but simply knowing that he was comforted as dry sobs shook his body. The overwhelming fear, but, the worst of all, losing his faith in Batman since he wasn't always there to save him. Even if his best wasn't good enough to get a happily ever after, he lost the last remaining shred of childish innocence as the bullet pierced his flesh above his heart, leaving a scar as a reminder of not only his, but also Batman's failure.

Robin's dark thoughts were interrupted by a stream of soft, whispered words. They didn't make sense in his blurred mind, but the constant rush of the calm voice started to set his mind at ease.

"Would you care to explain what your little panic attack was all about, apprentice?" his master demanded.

"I was shot in the past, sir."

While he spoke, he tried to come up with a good cover story that left as little detail of Batman as possible.

"Who shot you?"

The voice had grown icy, making him almost feel sorry for the next words; almost.

"The Joker. He tried to blackmail my guardian to give him a few millions."

That seemed believable enough, didn't it? Of course, the ward of a billionaire could be kidnapped. It happened far too often for his liking. Unable to do anything to not reveal his secret identity. He truly hated that part of the job.

"And you guardian didn't pay?" Wilson sounded disbelieving.

Why would his guardian pay? He never did, saying that the money would only end up being used for weapons and to hurt other people. He, Robin the hero, had to make sacrifices for the greater good.

"Well no, he was sure Batman would save me in time."

Was it him or did he just make him guardian sound irresponsible? But no, that couldn't be. Batman was always right, wasn't he?

"How irresponsible of him. You are worth far more than a few millions." Richard was stunned. Slade had said it with such conviction. It made his heart flutter to be considered this precious to someone. Trying to swallow with his sudden dry mouth, he wanted to say something to protect Bruce, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could say. Yes he had taken him in and trained him, but that was it. Bruce had never made Robin feel important, no matter how hard he trained or how good his grades were…

"Don't worry, my little bird. I will take _good_ care of you," the man said in a soft, purring voice.

For the first time, belonging to the man didn't seem to be all that bad…

* * *

><p>Slade smirked victoriously as his little hero relaxed into his embrace. Wayne wasn't a cruel man out of some conviction, but Richard had grown up in a circus. He always had a lot of attention, be it from the crowed or the circus artists, which were more or less like one big family. To Wayne, being raised by a butler with little to no attention seemed normal, but for Robin it was torture. In short, his toy was dying to be the focus of gentle affections. Like a starved animal, he would start to seek him out, to feed that burning need deep inside him.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own

* * *

><p><em>He smirked victoriously as his little hero relaxed into his embrace. Wayne wasn't a cruel man out of some conviction, but Richard had grown up in a circus. He always had a lot of attention, be it from the crowd or the circus artists, which were more or less like one big family. To Wayne, being raised by a butler with little to no attention seemed normal, but for Robin, it was torture. In short, his toy was dying to be the focus of gentle affections. Like a starved animal, he would start to seek him out, to feed that burning need deep inside him.<em>

They stayed like this for some time: Richard basking in the seemingly innocent affection and Slade savoring his victory like an expensive brandy. Leaning forward, he inhaled his sweet scent and reveled in the sight of tears. The open weakness only spurred his predatory side to take him right then and there. Yet, another part took pride in the fact that Richard was comforted by his presence. For now, the gun training would have to wait. Slade wouldn't allow him to leave his home anytime soon, so they had time. But the news about the Joker… Why were there no other real villains in Jump City but him? Because Deathstroke had claimed the city as his territory and the others knew better than to disrespect him.

His musings were interrupted as Robin tensed up. The vulnerability in his eyes was gone, replaced by a hard look. Obviously the moment was over and his bird got his mind back on track. He didn't move, just relented as Robin took an effective step forward to break the contact. He shook himself. Really, a moment of emotional vulnerability in front of a man who tried to control him, really? He was better than that.

"Could we train with something else?" he asked in a far too weak of a voice for his liking.

"Why? Because you are afraid of guns? They are a common sight in our social circle. To have such a weakness in unacceptable. You will learn to handle a firearm and by the end you, will be grateful you learned it," his self proclaimed master said in a harsh tone. "But for today, we might do something more different to get your emotions under control."

Taking the small break as a victory, Richard simply nodded and they left the room.

The new training room looked like a lab. There was a big control station with various screens and a chair in the middle. The cables were connected to a rather small metal box, no bigger than a broom closet. It was far too familiar to him. He had seen and worked in such a machine before. If he wasn't mistaken, this was a very advanced training tool. The box worked as an advanced holographic machine, which made everything seem very real, all controlled by the computer input outside. He felt like a lamb being lead to the butcher as Slade gestured him to enter. He was reluctant, feeling something wrong with the box, but he entered anyway.

Slade smirked as Robin entered the machine. He had some very fond memories of it. While the primary function was to a be training simulator, it could be used differently. With all the data he had about Robin, it was easy for the machine to make a replica of the younger man with a behaviour he could control and modify with a few hours of work. And really, after a strenuous hunt, he deserved some pleasure, didn't he? He would have to use the machine again sometime soon, to relieve some tension…

Richard looked around the small box. If it wasn't a training simulation, then it was nothing more than an ugly, metal box. This changed when lights flickered on, the metal blinding him for a moment. As he reopened his eyes, he was in the middle of a desert.

"Lets start with a trust building exercise, shall we?" asked the annoying voice rhetorically. Robin just nodded. "This is an old mine field. If you don't follow my orders exactly, things could become very painful for you my dear apprentice. So just close your eyes and let me guide you."

Déjà vu much? Slade has used this exact same choice of words and even setting. A growing part of his mind demanded to make a run for it and activate as much mines as possible. It wouldn't be the most intelligent thing to do, but his rebellious side needed it, especially after the earlier display of weakness; to prove himself that he was just as headstrong as before. In a mad dash, he ran forward. By the third shock, he lost consciousness with a satisfied smile on his face.

Slade's little bird was full of surprises, wasn't he? The desperation of the act was slightly worrying though. Had he already pushed him too far? No, he needed to mold him while he was in a vulnerable state of mind, otherwise most attempts would rebuff and only build counterproductive animosity. A man having nothing left to lose will either rise above or shatter. Should he risk it or try something else? A gentler approach? But what could his pet value? Another person was out of question. Slade was a jealous man and he didn't share his toys. Maybe a pet of his own? Well, why not? The hero side was still strong in him. Giving him something to protect and treat with affection would make a result of Robin's obedience. A dog would be acceptable.

Satisfied with the plan, Slade carried Richard to his room. Afterward, he returned to the training room and started a personal favourite of his: Richard as his devoted lover, very eager to please his master after a long day…


	9. Chapter 9

Well I'm sorry to say I'm abandoning this fic, but I can't write a serious apprentice story and mix it with a Stockholm syndrome story.

If you feel like reading an apprenticeship story than please try my 'a soldiers view' an Stockholm syndrome fic called 'taming' is a sequel to 'stalker' and planned for the next month.


End file.
